


You Are My Everything

by GrimReaperlover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Peter Hale, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Peteopher, Peter is a Little Shit, Smut, Top Chris Argent, True Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Chris knew that Peter was a troublemaker but he never realized just how far the werewolf was willing to go
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	You Are My Everything

Chris always hated stakeouts, he'd rather just go and get the job done and go home so he could have  _ some _ peace and quiet in his life. But sadly fate was a cruel thing..especially to him. 

Looking out the window of his SUV Chris watched as his target step out of their house, lock the door before turning and walking down the street. The hunter waits a moment before exiting the vehicle. He sets a safe distance between him and his mark as he trails behind them. Putting his hands into his pockets to hide them from the chilly morning cold wind he levels his breathing. 

Soon they begin to enter downtown, the small homes give way to larger buildings and storefronts. As more people begin to flock and move around him Chris manages to keep his eyes on the man he is following. Though just as he bumps into a random pedestrian and blinks his eyes, the target is gone. He rushes forward and moves to stand in the last place he saw the man. Looking around Chris tries to find his mark. 

Suddenly he feels hands grab him by the shoulder and pull him backward. His breath leaves his body as he is slammed into a wall, instinct takes over and he manages to reach down and pull out his prized desert eagle from the waistband of his jeans and lifts it up to place the barrel against the jaw of the other man. 

“Oh Chris, if you really wanted to have a view of my ass, you didn't have to follow me, you could have just asked.” 

Chris lets out a sigh and lowers the gun. “Well Peter you aren’t exactly an easy person to get ahold of, you tend to disappear at the drop of the hat.” Chris counters. For a moment Peter says nothing but then he gives a fond grin and releases his hold on the hunter. 

“Your right, but you forgot one thing.” 

‘What’s that?” Chris questions with a raised brow.” 

In half a second Peter’s lips are just barely brushing his ear. 

“You forgot,” Peter whispers, his voice seductively smooth, his tickles the hairs on Chris’s neck and he fights with his body in an attempt not to shiver. “That I would always come for you,”

Chris senses the innuendo but can't do anything but laugh at its existence. “Would you now?” he teases. 

The sense of stubble being rubbed against the side of his neck breaks the walls of the seasoned hunter, letting out a shiver he places his hands on Peter’s hips to steady himself.

“Oh, Chris...the way you grab me,” Peter teases again. However, before Chris can give in to his desire and move his hands lower Peter backs off just as quickly as he came. “Come on now Christopher, I have places to go and people to see,” Peter says with a smile. “But I promise you we will see each other again,” Chris remains speechless, even as he watches the werewolf turn on his heel and walk away, leaving him there in the alley with nothing but his jumbled thoughts. 

\---

Later that night Chris sits in his apartment staring at the tv despite it being turned off. In his mind, he plays over the meeting with Peter repeatedly, trying to figure out how he could let someone like Peter Hale, a man who has killed numerous people, albeit in vengeance for the deaths of his family, knock down his walls just by batting his eyes. A noise from behind pulls him from his thoughts. Lunging forward he pulls the gun he has taped to under the table and spins to aim it at the intruder.

“What is it with you and pointing guns at me? Peter scoffs. “I’m beginning to think you don't like me,” he mockingly pouts. 

Chris watches as the werewolf moves to the kitchen and sets his cellphone on the island. “The pizza will be here in five minutes by the way so you might want to put away the dangerous weapon.” 

Chris says nothing, moves nothing, as he continues to stare at the other man. After a moment though he lets out a sigh and ducks to reattach the gun to the table with the ripped tape. Once he stands he turns to face his uninvited guest. “How the hell did you even get in here?” Chris asks in utter disbelief. “we are twelve stories up,” 

Peter rolls his eyes and raises his hand, the human watches as the wolf’s claws protrude from the fingertips. 

“Are you saying you scaled the wall to get here?”

Peter says nothing for a moment before he smiles and shakes his head. “No! I climbed the fire escape, you silly human,” 

Chris opens his mouth to argue but as he does there is a knock on the door. Finding himself rooted to the floor he doesn’t move. Peter however strides right past him with a smile. “Close your mouth Chris, it’ll get sore like that,” 

Chris  _ does _ close his mouth before taking a breath. He turns and peaks around the corner to see Peter paying a pizza delivery man. Once the payment is finished he watches as Peter closes the door, opens the box, and pulls out a slice of pizza. He turns back around and smiles around his full mouth at the hunter. He lifts the lid to the pizza box revealing the pie to Chris. “Want some?” 

“Why are you here Peter?” Chris asks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Peter finishes the slice he had started before moving past the hunter. He places the pizza box on the counter and turns to face Chris. “I came here because I made you a promise, and I keep my promises,” 

“Since when?” Chris quirks a brow. 

For a moment Peter just stares at him before sighing and waving his hand dismissively “Alright, I'm trying to be a man of my word.” at this Chris can't help but laugh. When he hears that Peter laughing though, he stops

“Oh, your serious,” 

“Of course I'm serious Chris, I’m trying to be a better person,” Peter argues with a serious expression.

“Why, what changed?” 

“What changed?” Peter scoffs. “What changed was you, after all, we have been through, I want to be a better person for you.” 

If it were not for the serious yet pained tone in the werewolf’s voice Chris would have thought Peter was feeding him a load of bull. But when he looks into the other man’s eyes and sees the look of defeat, he knows..that what Peter is saying..is the complete truth.” 

“Alright Peter,” Chris says with a breath. “I'll give you a chance, but just know...that your not the only one who has had to bury their family...I can't be hurt again, so please promise me you will take this seriously.” 

Peter smiles as if Chris had just hung the moon and tackles the hunter. The two of them fall to the floor. “I promise Chris, I won't hurt you, I could never hurt you..my wolf won't let me,” a question raises in Chris’ head but he puts it on the back burner for later. 

“Alright get off me, the floor isn’t the most comfortable.” the hunter grumbles. 

“I don't know,” Peter smiles, rising just enough to be able to smile down at Chris. “I have this big muscular hunter that is surprisingly all mushy and comfortable, like a pillow.” 

Chris can't stop the chuckle that passes his lips. “I'm your pillow now huh?”

Then Peter does something that Chris hadn't been expecting. The wolf leans down and connects their lips. At first, Chris remains motionless in shock. But then it passes and he melts into the kiss. Peter pulls back though when they need to breathe and he smiles at the hunter. “Your not just my pillow,” he says with a fond smile. “You’re my everything,” the words wash over Chris like an ocean wave. After they sink into not only his mind but his heart he smiles and sits up. Wrapping his arms around to clutch the werewolf by his butt he pushes to his feet and stands. He feels Peter wraps his legs around his waist and smiles. He carries the wolf out of the kitchen and into the bedroom down the hall. All the while Peter nuzzles against his throat. Nudging the door open with his foot, he lays Peter out on the bed. Stepping back he pulls his shirt over his head. As he reaches down to undo the button of his jeans Peter lurches forward and bats his hands away. “Let me,” the wolf says. Chris smiles as Peter pops the button and slowly lowers his pants and boxers down in one fell swoop. As his cock springs free Chris can see Peter licking his lips. 

“See something you like?” Chris teases. 

Again Peter licks his lips before looking up at the hunter, his pupils blown wide. “It looks delectable.” Before Chris can respond a wet heat wraps around his member. He lets out a strangled moan and looks down to where Peter has his lips firmly encircled around his cock. The wolf gives a few testing suckles before pulling off with a wet pop. 

“I was right, you taste delicious.” Chris can't help but chuckle at Peter’s antics. 

“Well, I'm glad you enjoy how I taste.”

Peter gives him a wicked grin that has him raising his brow in an almost challenging manner. Slowly and meticulously Peter leans forward again, but this time he uses his tongue to play with Chris’s cock, licking at the head like a kitten would a bowl of milk. He swirls his tongue, before using his hand to the organ and lick the underside, mapping each and every vein. 

“F..fuck Peter..j..just suck me, please,” Chris moans throwing his head back and closing his eyes, lost in the bottomless sea of pleasure. 

“I love when you beg,” he hears Peter laugh. A second passes before the heat around his cock comes back, though this time it returns with vigor. Peter takes him down to the root, choking himself on Chris’s length as the organ hits the back of his throat. After a few more times of repeating this process, the hunter can feel himself getting close to the edge of climax. 

“G-gonna-gonna come,” Chris stammers, in the blink of an eye the heat retreats from around his cock. Letting out a whimper he looks down at the werewolf. “Why..why did you stop?” he cries. 

“Because I don't want you coming anywhere but inside me,” Peter answers with a deathly serious tone. 

Chris chuckles before leaning down, he places a hand on the back of Peter’s head and pulls him into a kiss. Once they part he rests his forehead against Peter’s “don't worry, you keep that up, I'll be ready for the second shot.” he smiles. 

“Well then let me just return to what I was doing,” Peter whispers before gently shoving Chris back and once again taking the hunter’s cock into his mouth. Chris quickly finds himself near the edge of orgasm again and from the way that Peter begins suckling with increased effort, the wolf knows this as well. After a few strong tugs and swirls of his tongue, Peter can feel Chris shiver. The slightly bitter release of the man he has spent months thinking about floods his mouth. Without missing a beat he swallows every drop, he gives a few more flicks of his tongue before pulling off and looking up. He smiles at the swaying hunter.

‘Chris Argent, famed hunter extraordinaire, rendered useless by a blowjob.’ Peter thinks to himself with a smile. 

Patting Chris on the thigh Peter speaks up to catch his attention. “Alright Christopher, you got your blowjob, now you fulfill your promise of filling me.” he chuckles. After a second Argent gives a nod. The hunter leans down and plants another kiss on Peter’s lips, while he does this he reaches down and grabs the hem of the werewolf’s shirt. Pulling up he lifts above Peter’s head and thence off his body. Tossing it to the side he lifts Peter slightly and moves him toward the center of the bed. Quickly removing the pair of tight jeans that hug the wolf’s thighs sinfully along with ridding Peter of his boxers, Chris stares in admiration at the masterpiece before him. 

“You are so beautiful,” he breathes. 

‘Why thank you, Christopher, now why don't you show me how beautiful you think I am.” Peter snarks. 

Shaking his head fondly. Chris moves onto the bed and frames Peter with his thighs and arms. Leaning down he places yet another kiss on Peter’s lips before moving south, he leaves a trail of hickies along the wolf’s neck though he lets out a whimper when they quickly fade. ‘Damn wolf healing’ he thinks. 

“Try again,” Peter says. Obeying, Chris kisses and sucks again on Peter’s neck, though this time the lovely marks stay where they are. 

“I can postpone the healing for a bit,” Peter explains. 

“Thank you,” Chris mumbles before moving further down. He takes Peter’s left nipple into his mouth, swirling around the nub and flicking it with his tongue. He gives a few gentle bites and tugs before moving to give the same treatment to the other side. 

He trails his tongue down the toned stomach of the wolf,  _ his wolf, _ he suddenly thinks. Cherishing the thought he makes sure to keep that at the forefront of his mind. He finally arrives at Peter’s cock and gives it a few testing licks. Finding that the taste is actually enjoyable he spends a few minutes sucking on the head. 

“F-Fuck Chris,” Peter gasps. 

Chris smiles and continues to lick at the organ only for Peter to grab onto his head and still him. He gives his wolf a confused look, and immediately the worse begin to fill his mind, however, his fears are quashed when Peter lovingly caresses the side of his cheek. “I can smell your anxiety,” Peter explains. “You’re fine, I just don't want to come except with you inside me,”

Chris doesn’t even try to bite back his moan.

“I don't have any lu-” he is cut off by Peter pointing to where Chris had tossed his tight pair of jeans. “Back pocket,” he smiles when Chris gives him a questioning look. “So what if I hoped the night would end like this,” shaking his head fondly Chris moves to the article of clothing and retrieves a bottle of lube. 

“You don't have any condoms,” Chris says walking back over to the bed. 

“I'm a werewolf,” Peter reminds him. “I can't catch anything,” Nodding his head Chris pops the cap of the bottle of lubricant and pours some onto his fingers. “Flip over for me,”

“Really?” Peter scoffs even as he does as requested. “Your gonna fuck the werewolf doggy style?” Chris can't help but laugh. Not knowing what possesses him he smacks Peter’s ass. 

“Mind the sarcasm or you won't get what you want,” Chris teases. 

For a moment Peter is silent but Chris can see how his body shivers. “It's so fitting for you to be dominant in the bedroom.” Peter laughs. Ignoring the comment Chris slowly circles his index of a finger around the ring of muscle surrounding Peter’s entrance. He cherishes the little twitches of the wolf. Just as slowly he inserts the ring past the muscle. Heat encases his finger and he groans, so does Peter.

He circles his finger for a few moments before inserting his middle finger. He begins to scissor them to further open and prepare his wolf. 

After three fingers Chris drops to his knees and lowers his face to the wolf’s hole, he relishes in the yelp that escapes Peter’s lips as he begins fucking his tongue in and out of Pete’s hole. After a few moments of this treatment, Peter is a panting mess. “Come on Chris-just-just get inside me,” Peter gasps. Chris delivers another slap his wolf’s ass. Peter falls silent. “No, no, no, don't stop begging.” Chris finds himself saying. “I liked that,” 

“You want me to beg?” Peter questions with a smile he throws over his shoulder. 

“Yes,” Chris answers simply.

“Well then Christopher Argent, how about you take that dick of yours that tastes heavenly and put it so far inside of me, not even my healing will finish till next week, I want that so deep in me that whenever I sit down I’m reminded of how you made me feel tonight,” Peter says in a monotone. “So, would you please do me the favor of fucking me into the mattress?” he pauses. “How’s that for begging.” 

“Close enough,” Chris answers with a chuckle before he finally  _ does _ line up his cock with Peter’s entrance and slowly eases his way in. Once he bottoms out he waits for the go-ahead to move. 

Silence fills the room for a moment. 

“Did I stutter when I said I want you to fuck me into the mattress?” Peter questions in a mock annoyed tone. “Come on Chris, move, fuck me, I'm actually begging you to fuck me please, I want to feel you, just do-ahhhh,” his rant breaks into a moan as Chris begins easing in and out, slowly at first before building up speed. He sets a brutal pace as he starts roughly fucking in and out of Peter, enjoying the gasps and the groans from the other man. 

“Fuck Chris, right-ahh, right there, damn..you feel so-so good,” Peter pants. 

“You feel good too, love,” Chris grunts. “You are so tight and it feels wonderful,” he adds. 

After a few moments, he feels himself nearing that edge again. Reaching out he grabs onto Peter’s cock and begins stroking it, matching the pace to his brutal thrusts. “Ooooooh shit,” Peter moans. 

“You gonna come love?” Chris questions through his teeth. Peter can only nod, having been rendered speechless. Chris takes this as a major victory with pride. 

He begins snapping his hips more erratically as he comes to the edge of his orgasm. 

“I'm-fuck I’m- I’m going to come,” Peter breathes out. 

“Well then come Peter, come for me, my love,” Chris grunts. As he says this Peter stills with a silent shout. His cock erupting, painting Chris’s hand with his release. As this happens Chris can feel Peter clench around his cock sending him into his second orgasm. Peter milks his member for every drop till he falls dry. Slowly he eases Peter onto the bed. 

On wobbly legs he enters the bathroom and retrieves a washcloth, he wets it and cleans himself off before reentering the bedroom and wiping down the other man. 

When he finally does lay down on his back next to Peter who is on his stomach he reaches up and intertwines their fingers. They lay there in silence for a few moments before Chris speaks up.

“Earlier you said you couldn't hurt me, cause your wolf wouldn't let you,” He says, his voice still somewhat strained from the recent orgasm. “What did you mean by that,” 

Peter is silent for a moment before he opens his mouth to speak. 

“My wolf won't let me hurt you, because you  _ are _ everything to me, you are my mate,” Chris feels his eyes widen at this revelation before a smile crawls across his face. 

Readjusting his hand he pulls Peter against his side and wraps his arm around the wolf. He then plants a kiss on the top of his wolf’s head.  _ His _ wolf, his mind reminds him. “Well then, let’s get some sleep, and then we can talk you moving in here with me, my mate.”

That night is the most peaceful sleep he has had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!
> 
> thank you for reading 
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


End file.
